


漂亮男孩

by weiweidounai



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other, 半强迫, 双性, 女装, 引诱, 第一人称
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweidounai/pseuds/weiweidounai
Summary: 摄影师x小顾客





	漂亮男孩

白色的小睡裙，应该很衬他。

漂亮美人儿就应该身穿精致的华服，不然岂不是浪费了一张倾城的脸蛋。

我躺坐在摄影棚的沙发上，肖像着那个乖乖仔穿上漂亮裙子的样子，百无聊赖的摆弄着手里的相机。

来我这儿拍照的人不少，不说是独领风骚，那也是妩媚动人的，像他这样的，倒是头一个，青涩的过了头。

“我…我好了……”

！！

我也好了。

那个男孩就那么站在门厅旁，有些瑟缩的将一半身体躲在门框后，可他大概忘了，他身后有一面巨大的落地镜，我能将他整个人尽收眼底。

肩上细细的吊带从后方越过小巧的肩头，搭在锁骨上，留下一道阴影，领口处精致的蕾丝将将遮住胸口，不知道是不是我的错觉，好像那里面掩盖着一对柔软的胸脯，扒在门框上的指尖不安的扣动着，就连踩在地毯上的的小脚趾也不自觉的动作。

“过来吧，踩地毯应该不凉吧？”我从沙发里起身，去吧台给自己倒了一杯水。

“嗯，不、不凉。”

他就像只听话的小猫，雪白的，轻轻的踩着肉垫没发出一点声响。

我觉得我要硬了，这条裙子透的离谱，能清楚地看到里面身体的轮廓，宽大的裙摆下是细腰和裹着内裤的小屁股，前者盈盈而握，后者是充满肉欲的饱满。

他并不是一个合格的模特，但他足够漂亮，我不介意把我所有的耐心都留给他。

我总会用各种理由的‘不满意’，亲自上手为他辅导，也会常常因为‘不小心’，而触碰他敏感的胸部，早在第一次上前为他整理衣袖的时候，我就发现了他略鼓起的胸部，开始麻制的裙料只是盖在上面，被我‘无意’的碰过后就顶起了一个小尖，再碰上时又听话的软到一边，等手离开又复而挺立。

真是个敏感的孩子。

他的脸颊已经泛起了红晕，因为不安而抿紧的嘴唇也悄无声息的张开，小口的呼着气，小心翼翼掩盖身体异样的小模样太乖巧了，让我忍不住想要更多的欺负他。

“放松点，你紧张的肩都耸起来了，又没让你都脱了。”我调笑他，又往他怀里塞了一个抱枕。

“这样，我过两天有一个摄影比赛，但是我始终都没有拍到合适的。”

我还在想用什么样的措辞才不会吓到他，就听到他软绵绵的接了一句，“……那怎么办？”

“很幸运，老天让你来到我身边了。”我压低身子，与坐在小床上的他平视，我自认为自己还是很有魅力的，这样深情的注视会让他相信，“你就是我的作品，一副堪称完美的作品。”

“……我？”

“准确的说，是你的身体。”我赤裸的说出我的目的，又温柔的哄骗他，“你有一副别人都没有的独特身体，你是上天赐给我的礼物，我不能就这样错过，你不知道你现在的样子有多漂亮，嗯？”

他不安的移开视线，又被我拽回来。

“看着我，不要害怕，我不会逼迫你，我只是需要你的配合。”我轻声的哄他，从颤动的眼眸中看出他的动摇，“这只是艺术作品，好么？”

“我不会拍你的脸，不会有人认出你的，嗯？”

我静静的看着并不催促，即便他不开口，我也能从他松动的神色中看出他的妥协。

我试探的握住他的手，细长的手指微微蜷着，小的我一只手掌就能包起来。我从口袋里翻出一颗奶糖塞到他手里，都说甜食可以一部分的减轻人们的焦虑，就当哄孩子了。

“好乖。”我并不吝啬夸奖，揉了揉他蓬松的软发，“答应了就不可以动了，放松，相信我，嗯？”

我抽出他怀中的抱枕换到身后垫着，又扶上他的腋窝让他靠上去，手掌贴在温热的胸侧，大拇指捏过一片柔软的肌肤，我已经可以想象之后握在手中的感觉了。我现在还不想吓到他。

睡裙显然是女士的，穿在他身上刚好遮住腿根，不过早在刚刚就拉扯的卷了上来，细白的大腿并拢着，膝盖关节处都微微泛着粉，更像是个精致的瓷娃娃了。我假装给他摆姿势的握上他的腰胯，不知是磨蹭到了哪里，小腿敏感的一缩，又不好意思的蜷了蜷脚趾。

等我拍过一套图后他已经不那么紧张了，虽然笑容里还带着一些害羞，但已经足够了。

“外套脱掉吧。”我冲他笑笑，“咱们得进入正题了。”

“……嗯。”

我忽略他眼底的疑惑，帮他脱掉了遮不住什么的纱质外衣，相比之前我的动作急躁了许多，隔着布料直接握上那肖想已久的酥胸，如想像般柔软，他害怕的低声呼喊，小手抓在我的手臂上，都还圈不过来。

“不可以的。”我挑眉看着他，直到他瑟瑟的放下手，这才伸出一根指头拨弄顶端的肉粒，他抿着唇呻吟出声，隐忍的小模样落在我眼里，真想要弄哭他。

“好乖，就是这个表情，再羞愤一点。”

果然他伸出手推搡我，我并没有为难他，揪了揪小尖尖就放开他，“你得听话。”

我分开他紧闭的双腿，不等他拒绝就掐着腿弯抬高对折，看他慌张的用手遮掩被蕾丝内裤包裹的私处。内裤很小，也遮不住什么，前面蕾丝的地方装着一个比一般男人要小得多的阴茎，倒是下头的布料紧紧地裹着阴肉勒出两瓣饱满的形状，眼瞧着中间瞬间洇湿了。

等我发现腿心的秘密后才后知后觉的反应过来，他那些莫名的不安和闪躲是为什么。

“你远比我想象的更美。”说着我就用拇指按上中间的洇渍，隔着薄薄的面料感受到又一股湿水从深处涌出，透过内裤让我的指尖都变得潮湿起来。

“不要……”他颤抖的拒绝，拼命地想合上腿遮住令他难堪的地方，可被我举起的双腿再怎样并紧，都只会让中间的阴肉挤得更加突出饱满，还按在缝隙中的手指都像是被吃进去了一样。

“别怕，你这么漂亮，我们不是说好了吗，你得听话，我的小礼物。”

我蹲的有些累便直接跪在了地毯上，撩开裙摆吻上平坦的小腹，感受唇下的腹部肌肉一瞬间的绷紧，和搭在肩颈上瑟缩的大腿。手里还握着一对少女般的小胸，揪着小奶尖来回拉扯揉弄。直到他说他听话才放过那敏感的乳尖。

我又一次抓着腿弯把他摆成仰面大张着腿的姿势，手隔着蕾丝揉弄他的小阴茎，又趁他被快感冲的迷糊时拉下湿透的内裤，剥离的时候湿黏的都能拉出银丝，可真色情。水盈盈的阴户像是刚刚成熟的水蜜桃，圆润又肥美，中间的小缝还留着香甜的汁液。我摸上艳红的小口，滑腻的直接探进一个指尖，我并不着急进入他，便抽出手指顺着往上抹开肉软的大阴唇，果然里面还藏着一颗极小的肉粒，这才是我要找的。

我只是轻轻的一碰就惹得他呻吟，“嘘——”我示意他安静，手底下却突然的动作，指腹抵着硬硬的性器官大力的揉弄两下，随着他的惊叫下面的小口竟噗噗的喷出水，手底下的小豆子也跟着跳动起来。

“这么敏感，没有人碰过吗？”

“…嗯啊……唔不……别…啊啊…”

他蜷着小脚趾踩在我肩上，软绵绵的也使不出力气，尽是任人采撷的模样。

“自己摸过吗？”我在他私处拨弄着，揉揉白嫩的阴唇，戳戳里头敏感的阴蒂，又用小指勾勾吐水的小口，按在缝隙两侧扒开入口，看那蚌肉内里的红色，接触了冷空气还会一翕一翕的想要闭合。

我像是被蛊惑了一样凑过去吻了那红肉，伸出的舌头被嘬在甬道里，真真儿的像个小嘴吸允着我的舌尖。

“啊啊啊不！不要啊……啊别舔……嗯啊啊……”

他的祈求听上去有些凄惨，到后来隐约有些哭腔，“啊啊不要……嗯哼求你……呜呜……啊啊啊不行！”

“……啊嗯…哈……嗯…唔……”被快感逼出的眼泪挂在眼角，身体还沉浸在激烈的喘息中，夹杂在颤抖的呻吟中显得格外可怜，就连脖颈前胸都喘的泛红了。

“不哭了，嗯？听话。”虽然我很想看他哭，但等他真的落下金豆豆我又有些舍不得了。我坐到床上从身侧环过他，把吊带解开彻底露出粉红的奶尖，捏在手里越瞧越好看，“给你带个乳链吧，小碎钻的，可好看了。”

“…不要……”

他扭捏着，抬起小细胳膊推拒我，我便抓着把他的双手绑在床架上，彻底露出两只雪白的奶子，我挑了一根带小铃铛的乳链，叮叮当当清脆的很，两头的乳夹各缀着一颗红宝石，夹在小小的乳尖上衬得他更漂亮了。

“真漂亮。”我拍拍他的大腿，示意他露出私处，“腿抬起来。”

他也明白自己躲不掉了，只能尽量的拖延被侵犯的时间，犹犹豫豫的抬起腿，但我已是没了耐心，抓起纤细的脚腕往上推，在腰臀空隙处塞了一个抱枕。

刚刚撩起的情欲没那么容易消退，初尝情事的身体还有些食髓知味，泥泞的小口翕张着，拇指大小的小阴茎上面还粘了底下的粘液，看上去有些可爱，听说双性的女性器官更敏感，更容易达到高潮。

我用中指探进去，有些意外的触到了屏障，“你还有这个？”

他不停的流眼泪，听了这话更是伤心，抖着嗓子害怕的开口要我轻些。

我本来也没想弄疼他，指腹在穴口里面摸索，终是被我摸到了一个小洞，指尖按压着破开小洞探入，轻松的穿过薄膜插到了底，手指触到的尽是绵软的内壁褶皱，小洞一圈紧紧的攥着我的指根，这让我有些担心一会真的进入时会不会撕裂，要是受伤流血更要吓坏他了。

我一边揉着阴蒂转移他的不适感，一边细细的在里面按揉，内壁的软肉层层叠叠挤压着我的手指，随着手指的进出发出黏腻而多情的水声，不知道是不是因为他还未经人事，穴道里敏感的出奇，只是一根手指，剐蹭在小洞边缘随便搅弄两下都能让他尖叫颤抖，紧缩着软肉吐出成股的水。等到三根手指都能进出自由了，我才换上憋了许久的性器。在我解开裤子放出硬的发疼的性器时，可以说是从内裤中弹出，打在他的阴户上发出一声脆响，连带胸前的小铃铛也抖了抖。

我扶着性器抹了些流下的体液，就抵着禁闭的小缝往里挤，进的越深，就有越多的水被挤出，顺着我的阴茎滑向下面的囊袋。扩张的足够，进入的过程没让他太难过，只在有点萧瑟的地方退出一些，就着那个地方反复抽插一阵就能继续探入。

“…啊嗯……唔…好…好撑……”

柱身被包裹在穴肉里，能清晰的感觉到内壁上蠕动的褶皱，一跳一跳的堆挤着想要吐出这个外来的异物。

“听话，一会就好了。”我的耻骨紧贴着他的外阴，肉嘟嘟的两瓣被迫分开，隐约能看见其中的小肉粒，我顶过去用微硬的耻毛轻轻剐蹭，他就吸着小穴哼哼唧唧的要哭。

“…啊嗯嗯…别……唔别…别再进来了……”

看他嘟着嘴唇撒娇我更是想欺负他了，也不抽出就塞在里面磨，龟头顶在肉堆里舒服的我后脑发麻，我就只是晃着腰蹭他，他就发出崩溃的呻吟。

被填满的穴道受不住这样的撩拨，前所未有的快感在他身体里流窜，像把钩子一样勾着他的欲望却又不给个痛快，愈加强烈的空虚让他恐惧，他还不懂这是什么感觉，就只会皱着小脸哭。

“啊啊……不呜呜好奇怪…不要…啊嗯……呜别弄了…”

没用多久内壁就开始收缩痉挛，死死的咬着我阴茎，瞬间的挤压和穴心深处喷出的热液都让我兴奋的发抖，而他，已经说不出话了，控制不住的呻吟声中带着哭腔，不过他竟然自己晃着身体把穴口往我身上撞，用穴心的软肉磨蹭我的龟头，我忍不住轻笑，这是馋了，小浪蹄子。

我看他这样子更是起了逗弄之心，阴茎塞在里面就只是磨，磨到他快要到顶时再停下，周而复返，这样不上不下的酥麻折磨的他开始哭闹，绑在一起的双手在空气中无力的抓挠，胸前挂着的小铃铛随着身体的扭动而摇晃出声。

“啊啊嗯别……啊……不行嗯啊……”

“……操…操我…呜呜……啊嗯嗯操我…你操操我…嗯啊求你…求求你……”

他哭喊着要我操他，就连大张开的双腿都缠上来，紧紧的扣着贴近我，圆润的小脚跟在我腰背上划拉，抹掉了隐忍的汗水。

我俯下身解开绑红的手腕，得到解放的手臂紧接着就环了上来，我心软一塌糊涂，托着他的后背把人抱起来，“好乖，马上让你舒服了。” 

“操我嗯哼……啊啊啊啊！啊好深！嗯呜呜……啊啊…嗯啊……呜呜……”

［略］

彩蛋

↓↓↓↓

我开的是摄影棚，最不缺的就是相机。虽然中途我扔了手里的，但小床正对着还有一副架在地上的，被我设置了自动拍摄，里面尽是我和他赤裸纠缠的样子。

说有比赛当然是假的，又有谁会在乎呢。

昨天做到最后他浑身的水分都要流干了，白着一张小嘴唇虚弱的喘息，喝了一大杯温水才睡过去。我给他摘下乳夹时他疼的掉眼泪，红肿的乳尖两侧各一个浅浅的圆痕，已经麻木的疼起来，我抱着他一边揉一边哄，生怕他把刚喝进去水又流出来。

他还在楼上睡觉，我对着电脑看昨天拍的照片，不得不说，长得好看的人露出什么样的表情都是漂亮的，光是看着照片我就觉得我又要硬了。

最后我选了一张我最喜欢的，画面里他坐在我身上，皙白的臂弯搂着我的脖子，脸埋在肩上，只留出抿紧的红唇，水盈盈的，角度和衣物完美的遮挡了我们连接的地方，他侧身背对着镜头，纤长的颈连接着裸露的后背，蝴蝶骨小而突出，仿佛真的要长出翅膀一样，正巧露出的乳尖上还挂着细链，我都能听到那摇摇曳曳的小铃铛清脆的叮当声。

我抬起头，那画儿里的主人正赤脚站在不远处的楼梯上，脚踝上是我趁他睡着缠上去的乳链，小铃铛细细碎碎的响声昭示着我的坏心思。

“醒了。”

end


End file.
